Clive Hanson
Former venture capitalist and entrepreneur Clive Hanson became League Commissioner in 2005, and remains Commissioner to the present day, up to the events of Blitz: The League II. While the League History lists Hanson as Commissioner beginning in 2005, the events of Blitz: The League I show in-game that Percival Truman was commissioner during that time, creating a plot inconsistency. Clive Hanson first rose to prominence as Commissioner of the Scrub League, a five-team league that operated in 1992-93 during the last years of the four-year strike brought on by Percival Truman's strict new drug policy. Because Hanson did not place any franchises in cities where The League had teams, he was able to sell his interest to The League, who added the five teams on as an additional division. Hanson was tapped to become Commissioner in 2005, after Truman retired to spend more time with his family. He immediately set about creating an aggressive expansion plan, including the groundbreaking step of placing teams outside the United States, in Mexico and Canada. Not everyone was satisfied, however, upon learning that the team in Mexico would in fact be the newly-relocated Dallas Aztecs, and that his promise to return football to Texas was a sham to Dallas fans when he introduced the Houston Riders. He was also responsible for taking over the Player-Created Team from Blitz I when its owner, Lyman Strang, was indicted on fraud charges, and lost all his money. Hanson moved the team to Philadelphia as the Philadelphia Brawlers. Recently, Hanson's priority has been the shaping of the new Los Angeles Franchise, as he believes that business would benefit from a marquee franchise in the nation's largest media market. As a result, he has shown tremendous favoritism to the Los Angeles Riot expansion franchise, allowing them to start in Division 2, stacking their team with top stars, and helping them trade down to sign "Franchise," the protagonist for Blitz II. These actions have made Hanson and the Riot widely disliked among the other owners. Clive Hanson plays an active role as an antagonist during Blitz II. Angry that Franchise spurned the Riot for his home team (the player-created team, who entered The League the same year as the Riot), he does everything in his power to sabotage Franchise's team and benefit the Riot. He forces through a trade that sends Quentin Sands to the player's team, but this is in fact a ploy to use Sands to destroy Franchise's career. After Sands slips Ultranol pills into Franchise's drink at a nightclub, Hanson attempts to use the positive drug test to blackmail Franchise into leaving the player's team and joining the Riot. When Franchise still refuses, Hanson alerts the FBI, who arrests Franchise for possession and use of an illegal drug. Sands later becomes upset with the Hanson's corruption, and wants to win a championship on his own. Sands and Franchise plot to take down the Commissioner, and Sands arranges to meet with Hanson to discuss a trade to the Riot after the Division I championship in exchange for missing key tackles. Hanson tells a group of investors to buy stock in the Riot after Sands mentions that Franchise injured his Achilles tendon during practice. Sands ends up taping the conversation and sending the tape to the FBI. After the League Championship game, Hanson is arrested on charges including money laundering, insider trading, and extortion. Category:Blitz: The League II Characters